1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable containers used by athletes and entertainers to carry their uniforms and costumes to remote locations and more particularly, to have such containers that can be easily converted into a private changing station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Competitive ice skaters and dancers are, often required to change outfits in between performances. Often, the facility used for the competition does not have a sufficient number of private dressing rooms for all of the participants to use between performances. Normally, the participants find the nearest remote area then a coach or a parent holds up a blanket to shield the public from viewing the participant as he or she changes their outfits.
What is needed is a portable storage container that can conveniently hold a user's uniform or costume which also unfolds to act as a privacy screen to allow the user to privately dress and undress.